


something in our blood that we share

by voodoochild



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comfort Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Painplay, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slight Petplay, Spanking, Subspace, background kevin/sami, mentions of roman/others, wrestling for sexy purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: After the ESPYs, the Hobbs&Shaw premiere, and Extreme Rules, teaming up with Kevin on the 7/23 Smackdown makes Roman realize what he's been going without. Kevin tries his best to give Roman what he needs.





	something in our blood that we share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).

> AP, your author letter got Kevin/Roman stuck in my head, and I didn't know what to do with it until I saw [this kinkmeme prompt](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=663463#cmt663463). I hope it's a treat that you like. 
> 
> Title from Sage Francis' "Inherited Scars", love to S for the beta and for the invaluable kink resources.

Roman's got his arms around Kevin, shoving him against the door to the locker room and grinding his dick against Kevin's belly, and if you'd asked Kevin, a repeat of the one and only time he'd fucked Roman was not something he'd anticipated for a random Tuesday. Anyone watching would think Roman - tall, gorgeous, alpha-dog Roman - completely in charge. The way he's pressing Kevin against the door. The way he's growling against Kevin's ear. 

Kevin knows better.

(Listen, he's not so arrogant to think he can really, truly top Roman. Not 100%. He's not what Roman needs. But on nights like this, after months on the road, both of them thrown around by Creative and separated from their usual partners for varying reasons, Kevin is close enough.)

He gets Roman by the hair, slippery in his grip, and only the tape around his fists gives him any sort of security. Winds his hand in Roman's hair and pulls Roman's head back, makes the taller man pant wide-eyed at him.

"Taker didn't stick around, huh?" Kevin asks, and Roman whimpers. Tries to bite at Kevin's hand, and Kevin jerks his hand, making Roman's whimper slide into a moan. "Didn't give you what you need?"

"No sir," Roman whispers, and if Kevin doesn't usually let Roman call him 'sir', he will tonight. If even Taker hasn't been seeing to Roman, it's going to have to be Kevin. He leans in, pushing his knee between Roman's thighs and letting Roman rut desperately against him, baring his teeth for the full-body shiver that cuts through Roman. "Please. Please I need it. Been too fucking long-"

"Could call Joe," Kevin offers.

Roman ducks his head, nosing at Kevin's throat. "No sir. You - you told me. When you came back. You and Sami and Seth said you'd step up. Help me run this place."

Kevin nods. "And I am."

"Not just dealing with the boys," Roman reminds him, his hands brushing cautiously - curiously - down Kevin's sides. Gripping his ass through his shorts, then sliding up to his chest. Tracing the singlet through Kevin's tee-shirt. "Help _me_. I ain't asking Joe for this, I'm asking you. I know you're up for it."

Kevin shakes the initial sex-haze off, and really looks at Roman. Sees the tiredness around his eyes, the way his vest straps are cinched one notch tighter. Sees the scuff marks on his boots and the trembling in his shoulders. It's barely been two weeks since the ESPYs and the Hobbs and Shaw media blitz, not even two days since Extreme Rules, when Roman had walked off a plane from LA into a blazing-hot Philadelphia summer and tagged with the Undertaker. If Roman's slept a full night in the last month, Kevin will be shocked.

"Heel."

He barely gets the order out before Roman breathes "oh thank fuck" and drops like a stone. Kneels at Kevin's feet, all six-foot-three of him, and Kevin keeps his hand in Roman's hair. Brushes softly over it, but digs in a little. Pets him.

"You know I'm not into the puppy thing, but I can try a little. I know you need it. I know you need pain, too. I can do that. We're not fucking in a damn locker room, so anything beyond a little obedience is gonna have to wait until we get to a hotel. Yes or no?"

"Yessir. Yes, please."

"Safeword."

"You know it."

Kevin shakes his head and cuffs Roman on the cheek. "Might've changed. Might've forgotten. Say it."

"Foxtrot."

"Good boy."

And Roman melts, rubs his face into Kevin's kneepads, murmuring "thank you sir". Kevin pets Roman again, scratching a little at his scalp and the back of his neck, brushing his hair out of his face. Roman's head lolls, mouth open in a soft growl, honestly one of the most gorgeous fucking things Kevin's seen in his life, and if he's any judge of headspace, Roman's edging toward it.

"Can you be a good boy and wait until the hotel?" Roman blinks up at him, tilts his head. "If you can't, it's all right. We'll play a little here. But I'd really like it if you waited."

Roman drags in a sharp breath of air, and nods. "I can do it. I can wait."

***

Kevin doesn't freak out in the car, because he's too busy driving. Also because Roman's stretched out across the backseat, and if Kevin gets pulled over, it's going to be really, really hard to explain. So he drives to the hotel and gets them up to the room by flat-out ordering Roman to stay upright and alert and not in subspace. He can't think of any way to spin what Roman really wants to do, so he has to settle for keeping contact with Roman (fingers around his wrist, a palm across his back) and telling Roman how good he's being.

Every time Kevin says the word "good", Roman ducks his head a little more and flushes a little deeper.

He gets Roman inside the room - enough to close the door - and fuck, Roman's back on his knees. Can't keep on his feet any longer, and his shoulders are shaking. 

"Good boy, pup. You did it, you did what I told you to. What a good boy," Kevin murmurs, letting Roman nuzzle against his hip. He's done this enough to know Roman goes pretty nonverbal when he's in this headspace, so he keeps petting Roman while he pulls out his phone in the other hand. Pulls up the email with Roman's usual limits and lowers it to Roman's eyeline. "Point to anything you want to change, okay?"

Roman's hand only goes to one item - collars - and he bends his head. His hair falls to either side, baring his neck, and okay, fuck, that's a pretty goddamn clear signal. Roman doesn't let just anyone collar him, but he's asking for it tonight. Kevin whispers "stay" to him, and goes for Roman's nothing-to-see-here-but-gear bag with the false pocket. Everyone in the life on the roster has one. If they travel with anything, it goes in there, and thankfully, the TSA has been pretty merciful about searching them.

Kevin picks up the collar, sits on the bed, and types out a quick text to Sami.

_I've got Roman tonight. It's what we talked about in Gainesville. Any rules?_

He takes the time to change out of his jeans and tee shirt into just a pair of boxers, doesn't really look at which pair he grabs. They're all dark and anyway, comfort is what he's looking for. He sets out a few other supplies in easy reach of the bed, grabs two water bottles from the minifridge, and his phone buzzes quietly.

_He doesn’t fuck you, you don’t fuck him, and neither of you bleed. Toys are fine. I'm here if you need me. Je t'aime, mon beau._

Okay. He can do this, he can be what Roman needs. He clicks his tongue softly, gets Roman's attention, and points to the cushion at his feet. Roman's eyes flick to the phone Kevin's set on the table, then the cushion, then the collar, and he shudders before slowly crawling across the carpet. And that's - holy fucking god, that's a beautiful sight. Something Kevin isn't entirely sure he's worthy of, being granted the privilege to have this beautiful man crawling for him, begging for him. Roman hasn't even changed out of his ring gear, and it's like he's every fantasy Kevin's ever had come to life. 

Roman reaches the cushion, but before he can kneel on it, Kevin holds up his hand.

"Heel." Roman stays where he is, perfect round ass and long spine, and Kevin tilts his chin up. "Take your gear off. Everything. Don't tear it. Then you'll get your collar."

Watching Roman strip in this type of headspace is very different than last time. The last time, Roman had been laughing, unsnapping and unzipping quickly, trying to press every bit of his skin against Kevin's as he could. Last time, Roman had been teasing Kevin about being a little too PDA with Sami, running his mouth about wanting to be manhandled and kissed like that. He'd sassed his way into a few slaps to the face, then given Kevin a very messy blowjob.

This time, it's silence and fumbling and a lost, yearning look in Roman's eyes. It takes him a few minutes even to get the vest off, but Kevin doesn't help him: it's a rule. Roman always strips himself, unless he requests verbally that his partner do it. It's important to him that he be able to do that, so Kevin waits on the bed. Watches the vest, then Roman's tank, hit the floor. Watches Roman paw at the zipper to his pants, finally get it open, and if he openly stares at Roman's dick - commando as always, you can't say Roman doesn't have balls - well, it's just incentive. Roman has to get his clothes off if he wants Kevin to do something about his dick.

"On the pillow, pup," Kevin says quietly. "Be a good boy and let me put your collar on."

Roman edges his way onto the pillow, the red lines from his gear criscrossing his skin. He bows his head, and Kevin buckles the heavy leather around Roman's throat. Hooks his finger through the d-ring, black leather gleaming in the low light, and murmurs "okay, come up here". Roman goes in a fluid motion, hands and knees on the bed, then onto his belly with his head in Kevin's lap. 

His head rests heavy, breathing hard against Kevin's thigh, and Kevin lays his hand on the back of Roman's head. "Good boy. You're doing good. I know it's been a while, but you're doing so good for me. Collar okay?"

Roman's hand taps once on Kevin's knee - yes - and Kevin gives an affectionate tug to the leather. It makes Roman squirm, then melt, sighing low in his throat. He lets Roman get used to the weight of the collar again, and even if Kevin doesn't wear collars very often, he remembers how Roman talked about needing the time. There was something about the sound of the buckles, he'd said once, the moment it clicks into place. 

Kevin waits Roman out, waits for the nerves to sink in again, and when he feels Roman growl against his thigh, he tightens his hand around Roman's neck, holding the taller man down. "Stay. You're not going anywhere until I tell you." Roman fights it a little, but Kevin doesn't move. "I said no. I don't want you to move, boy."

His shoulders tense, then relax. The shudder goes down the length of his spine, and Kevin chases it with his free hand. Feels all that soft skin and coiled muscle and restrained power, held still by a piece of leather and Kevin's hand, and Kevin loves the violence in Roman, but he loves this more. The softness and vulnerability.

"Good. Keep still. Take three spanks for me-" and Roman whines, bites at the inner curve of Kevin's thigh. He hisses, pulls at the collar until Roman's head twists enough to look at him. "Bad pup, now it's five. One for each day you waited to ask for what you need, one for the biting, and one to make sure you remember it."

Another, longer whine, but Roman doesn't bite, and Kevin turns his attention to one of his favorite parts of Roman. His ass is a little smaller with the change in weight, but it's still smooth and lush, sweet undercurve practically begging to be Kevin's first target. He goes for the left cheek with his first spank, then a little higher and harder for the second. Roman doesn't make noise for them, trying to goad Kevin into a harder strike. Pain isn't the goal tonight, but he knows Roman gets off on it even more than he himself does. 

Three is across the right cheek, four a backhand, and five comes hard enough to make a sob escape Roman. Kevin pets him everywhere he can, top of the head, stroking down his hair, under his chin, across the span of his shoulders. Just giving him the contact he wants, allowing Roman to grind against the bed too. 

"Okay, you're okay, that's it, no more punishment. I'm just going to spoil you now, pup. Left hand if you want to keep going, right if you want the collar off."

One squeeze to his right hand, which lets him know Roman's mostly out of headspace, doesn't need the petplay anymore. Kevin gives him one last tug to the collar, then unbuckles it - like his clothes, it's for Roman to take off. To give him some control back.

Clink of the metal, and then Roman drops it onto the bed next to them. He makes a soft, restless sound, and pushes himself up, enough to wrap his arms around Kevin's waist. His breath is hot against Kevin's hip, a tease, but Kevin knows that he doesn’t want a blowjob right now. He just wants Roman to feel good, and right now that means putting his hands on Roman. Stroking the heated skin across Roman's shoulders, letting Roman rest his weight against him.

(Roman almost never allows his partners to take all of his weight. He sometimes still carries himself like he's that 300-pound defensive tackle, like he'll be told it's too much, he's too heavy. And fuck if Kevin doesn't know *that* battle, so the first time Roman had tried it on him, he'd laughed and picked Roman up in a fireman's carry. Stood there for two minutes straight and smacked Roman upside the head when he set him down.)

Now, it's welcome, it shows Roman is focused on himself and his own pleasure. He wants to be as close as possible, and Kevin has a better idea, taps at Roman's hip. Gets him to roll over and let Kevin curl around him - much better. More access, this way, more of Roman to touch. Kevin kisses Roman's temple, sliding a hand down Roman's chest. 

"Jesus, you're unreal," Kevin breathes, lets his fingers play against the ink that wraps around Roman's arm, his shoulder, his chest. Feels the lingering softness at his belly, where the diet and meds have shaved off some of the usual weight. "You're so fucking strong, you know that. Physically, yeah okay, but fuck, you're barely five months off the treatment. And you're back in the trenches with us."

"Ain't a contest-" Roman slurs, his hips rising. He bites his lip, curls his hands into the sheets. "Ah fuck, please- let me up, let me touch you-"

Kevin rests his hand over Roman's heart, keeps his touch heavy and reassuring. "I'm gonna take care of you. Just relax, okay?"

Roman looks like he's thinking about arguing, but then Kevin swipes a thumb across his left nipple. He's not as sensitive about them as Kevin is, but the touch is enough to refocus him on his body. Get him arching for more, chasing the touch, and Kevin keeps his fingers soft and careful. Nothing too-much, not until Roman isn't bracing for it, and Kevin slowly tightens the pressure of his fingers around Roman's nipple. Makeshift nipple clamps, and Roman's shout starts off low and deep, gets higher and breathier for more pain.

"Oh, *oh*, fuck, sir, more more more-" Roman chants, and Kevin holds his fingers very still and tight for a ten-count. His mouth fucking waters watching Roman shudder and fuck his hips up, his dick heavy and hard. "Green. Mmm, green so fucking good."

"Yeah, you like that? You want me to hurt you more?"

It's a babble of _yes-yes-fuck-yes-sir-please_, and Kevin thinks about the type of pain Roman's reacting to most. Sharp, immediate, and what Kevin wouldn't give for both a flogger and somebody who knew what the fuck to do with it. He likes pain, but he never learned to dish it out the way Roman prefers. 

Although, there’s one thing he can do himself, maybe better than whoever else has been seeing to Roman.

He gets an arm around Roman’s throat, pulling Roman’s wrist back with his free hand and twisting it in a second motion. Chickenwing, and it’s barely locked in before Roman yells. Shouts and tries to buck against Kevin, his dick dribbling pre-cum down his belly and thighs. Kevin lets up on the hold for a five-count, then switches arms, locking the hold in on the opposite arm.

“Okay?” he asks Roman, who nods as much as he’s able. “You need to tap, Ro?”

“No, sir,” Roman growls, trying and failing not to cry out. Kevin gives him another couple seconds, then lets go of the hold. He can see the rush of endorphins go through Roman, as the taller man whines, grinds his ass back onto Kevin’s dick and begs “fuck me, I need it, I need it please-”

“No.” He makes it as gentle as possible, running his fingers through Roman’s hair. “Not allowed.”

“Sir, *please*, I need it, I need it bad. I haven’t - nobody’s fucked me since Jon-”

Kevin bites his tongue, because he has opinions on Jon and his bullshit, but he’s not a part of their relationship. At the very least, Kevin would have expected Seth to step in - he’s been around Roman a hell of a lot more than Kevin’s been able to. He should know the signs.

“Shh,” he urges, pushing Roman up onto his hands and knees. “I’m going to use a toy on you. Stretch you out, yeah? Look over at the table, there’s three plugs. Tell me which one you want.”

Roman looks so dazed, pupils blown and mouth reddened. He licks his lips and it takes him a few tries to get anything out, and Kevin waits, scratching lightly down Roman’s back to focus him. “That,” he says, nodding at the medium-sized blue plug. “That one, sir.”

Lube and plug acquired, he kneels behind Roman, pressing a biting little kiss to one asscheek. It makes Roman giggle, shockingly-loud, and Kevin smirks next to his skin. Pours lube over his fingers and gets to work - not that it’s work, having Roman laughing and purring and writhing and moaning from just a couple fingers in him.

“You’re such a goof,” he says to Roman, kissing further up his back, right atop one of the scratches he’s left. “You’re the only person I know who gets the giggles when someone works you open, and then right when I do this-” bites down on the skin, not enough to break it, but enough that Roman’s going to have a nice dark set of teeth in him, and Roman shudders for it, hands skidding on the sheets, “fuck, you just melt. You fucking love this.”

He can hear Roman’s breathing change, getting quicker, almost a pant. Yeah, he’s just about ready for the plug.

“Stay,” he commands, and Roman shudders, but obeys. Takes the plug as slow as Kevin wants, and by the time it’s seated in him, he’s trembling almost uncontrollably and making little gasping moans. "Sit back, okay? You're going to sit on my lap and grind on that plug while I jerk you off."

Kevin expects some mouth, Roman begging for other things, but he doesn’t. He looks fucking blissed-out, sitting back on his heels and working his hips. There’s sweat all down his chest, Kevin’s fingers slip through it, dig in a little harder in compensation and Roman whines sharply.

“Touch me,” he slurs, “fucking please, I - I wanna-” He loses it when Kevin wraps a lube-slick hand around his dick, his hips thrusting upwards hard and then grinding down. “Yesssssss, yes yes yes, more, fuck me harder.”

“Relax, babe, you’ll get it. I’ve got you. I know you’re gonna come all over my hand, that’s it, just like that. You look so good laid out for me, showing me how much you need it. You deserve to be spoiled, Ro, you deserve it. You deserve anybody you want treating you just the way you like. Who wouldn’t want to see how beautiful you look like this?”

Roman just melts for Kevin talking him to orgasm. He did it last time, too, begging Kevin not to stop talking while he gave one of the most gorgeous, messy blowjobs Kevin’s ever had the privilege of receiving. He’d come so quickly, barely even touching himself, rubbing off on Kevin’s leg. This time, it’s slower, much more luxurious - Roman shivering all over and moaning every time Kevin’s hand is on an upstroke.

He watches Roman’s eyes screw shut, his voice dropping into a gravel-whisper of  _ please please please please _ and angles his hand to better stroke the underside of Roman’s dick, play lower on his balls and tease at the base of the plug. It makes Roman go shock-still and come all over Kevin’s hand and his own belly. It’s barely a few moments before he’s trying to roll to his feet, get a towel to clean up, and Kevin wraps both hands around Roman’s wrists.

“Stay,” he orders, and Roman’s nose wrinkles, but he obeys. Kevin reaches for the side table, there’s a still-damp washcloth he’d put there for this very purpose. “Relax. I told you I’ve got you.”

Roman blinks, but settles back against Kevin, letting him swipe the cloth over his skin in calm, methodical strokes. “I like the ink,” he says, after a few minutes, raising his hand to tap the gorilla on Kevin’s inner forearm. Roman’s fingers turn his hand over, trailing up the vulture feathers to Kevin’s bicep. “Why now?”

“Had the time off, mostly. But I - I always said I’d start my sleeve when I turned a corner. When I stopped grinding for it.”

“You haven’t needed to grind since 2015.”

Kevin laughs, and manages to make it much less bitter than it could have been. “Yeah, I have. There was an entire documentary dedicated to it. You’re chatty tonight.”

He shrugs, stealing the cloth from Kevin and wiping at the last of the drying fluid on his belly. Looks up at Kevin and smiles. “You took care of me real good. Can I return the favor?”

“No, uh - I’d rather not.”

Roman raises an eyebrow. “Not allowed?”

“I could if I wanted. Just not allowed to fuck you or be fucked.” And he understands Sami’s reasoning there. Kevin doesn’t do well with penetration in any headspace, particularly not a dominant one. If Roman needs to be fucked, he needs complete focus on him. Kevin would never want to half-ass it. “I just don’t need it right now. I wanted to take care of you, focus on that.”

Roman pouts. Like, actually pouts, full-on lower lip quiver. He looks exactly like his daughter when he does it, and Kevin buries his head in Roman’s shoulder, giggling.

“Fine,” Roman snarks, nudging Kevin, “I won’t jerk you off. Or blow you.” He shoves Kevin backwards, gently but firmly, and drapes himself over Kevin, planting a few kisses on his chest. “I will cuddle the fuck out of you, though, and no arguing.”

He wants to argue - because you don’t get over thirty four years of body issues just because your Greek god of a coworker happens to like bears - but he doesn’t. This was a good night, and there’s a part of him that does enjoy Roman paying attention to him. He loves Roman’s long fingers stroking over his skin, Roman’s mouth placing careful, gentle kisses to his belly and chest, Roman’s hair tickling his ribs. 

“Thank you,” Roman whispers, and rests his head on Kevin’s chest. He isn’t talking about the aftercare. “I needed it.”

Kevin reaches up, rests his hand on Roman’s neck. “I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Je t'aime, mon beau = I love you, handsome.


End file.
